Naruto Namikaze: Future Forth Hokage
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: This is a story about Naruto Namikaze, the strongest Shinobi in Konoha and future Hokage, his journey begins with saving a childhood crush and from there the story takes a turn...for better or worse, time will tell... Rated M for swearing and Lemons...lots of Lemons Older NarutoXAnko or Harem


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS I OWN THIS STORY AND ALL CHARACTERS I CREATE**

* * *

 **This will be an Anko X Older Naruto story or potential Harem, let me know which you'd prefer**

* * *

 **Plot:**

 **This is a story about Naruto Namikaze, the strongest Shinobi in Konoha and future Hokage, his journey begins with saving a childhood crush and from there the story takes a turn...for better or worse, time will tell**

* * *

 **So Kushina and Minato don't exist and there is no fourth Hokage (Yet :P) Naruto's parents are just unnamed Namikaze Shinobi who died in the 3** **rd** **war. Naruto is Jiraiya's pupil in a team under the Toad Sanin and Naruto will be the Yellow Flash. Also I will probably create an OC to take Naruto's place but he or she won't be seen to much as his purpose is to be the Nine tails Jinjuriki in Naruto's place.**

 **It's going to be set in the Present day**

 **Naruto's age is 25**

 **I haven't decided if this will be a harem or not...If I do then let me know who you'd want in it? Keep in mind besides Naruto's age group (Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari) all females are eligible, I'll just make them older**

* * *

 **WARNING LEMON AT THE END OF CHAPTER, I'LL LEAVE IT MARKED WITH "LEMON"**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Sting of Betrayal**

* * *

 _13 years ago_

A Young Anko searches desperately for her Sensei on Demon Island in the land of Sea, a mission they were carrying out went bad and he vanished "Sensei!" Anko calls out in distress, the setting sun glistens on her sweat as she rubs her forehead panting, if there was something in this land that could beat her Sensei the great Sanin Orochimaru then she was doomed. She comes across a strange building _"Maybe he's being held in there"_ she thinks gripping the handle of the door and slowly opening the door, one inside she sees it is an empty hall with no light except for what came from the open door.

"Anko my dear" her eye flash with a huge smile hearing the voice of her beloved Sensei behind her, her bright eye soon turn to shock when his neck stretches out and he bites her neck, once he releases her she feels an intense pain where he bit as the marks turn into a three Tomoe shaped seal.

"Now let's see if you have what it takes" he chuckles evilly leaving the room locking the door, Days passed of intense pain and anguish with little relief. However when the pain did die down the door opened and two people walked in, one was Orochimaru and the other was a medical Nin named Amachi.

"O-Orochimaru Sensei...why?" the weak voice of Anko calls out and Orochimaru smiles creepily.

"Well done dear you proved an invaluable test subject" Orochimaru says softly but in an evil tone that sent a chill up the teen's spine "But now it's time for me to leave" he adds standing up suprising Amachi.

"What do you mean Lord Orochimaru?" he asks nervously and worriedly "I thought this was just the beginning of our work?" he says and the Sanin laughs sarcastically.

"I need to return to the leaf and...Finish off a few loose ends" Orochimaru explains "Let's go Amachi" he says but Anko grabs his leg.

"Why did you do this?" She asks close to tears "I looked up to you more than anyone" she adds as the tears form and Orochimaru if only for a moment looks at her with sympathy.

"Because my child you lack the drive for power" he says cupping her chin "It's that simple" he replies letting her go.

"SENSEI!"...

 _Present_

Anko wakes up gripping her shoulder where the curse mark was as she cringes at the bolt of pain sent through her body caused by the mark. "Uh... another one" she says wiping the sweat from her forehead, getting up and walking into the bathroom flicking the light on she stares at the pale faced reflection of herself in the mirror as she splashed water on her face, it was early in the morning and the sun was only peeking from the distance. "I'll never forget that day" she glares at herself for being so pathetic; in the eyes of her Sensei...she was trash. Sighing she dressed herself and put on her trench coat and Sandals heading outside, some stores are open but mainly Bar's and other adult themed services, luckily the restaurant where Dango her favourite food was made. "Might as well treat myself" she smirks walking in "The usual!" she barks to the chef who simply nods since she is always here it was simple to remember her 5 servings of Dango and a bottle of Sake which could become two or even three bottles depending on her schedule.

"Wow no sun and you are already drinking?" a female voice calls out, turning her head Anko sees her old friend.

"Hey Kurenai" Anko smirks; Kurenai is a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular Shinobi sandals. "We don't all have tall husky men like Asuma to curl up in after a long day" she grins at her friends red face.

"Oh you! be quiet" Kurenai says in a hushed yell sitting down "So what has you up?" she asks as her eyes drift to the mark "Oh..." she looks ahead and Anko sighs.

"You don't need to take pity on me Kurenai" Anko says tossing one of the Dango sticks into the wall like she normally does "I have grown accustom to it" she adds glancing at Kurenai "So you were selected to be a Sensei this year right?" she asks changing the subject.

"Yeah" Kurenai says showing her the Genin she has been assigned "Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame" she says and Anko nods.

"They're all tracking specialists" Anko points out "I'm surprised Hinata was allowed to become Genin at all considering she is the heiress of the Hyuga main house" she says and Kurenai sighs.

"I spoke to her father about it but he didn't really care, or if he did he didn't show it" Kurenai explains, since the dreadful day when the Uchiha where wiped out the Hyuga stepped in and became the village's strongest clan, but regardless being born that clan was a horrible fate in the eyes of many, a strong example of the is Might Guys student Neji Hyuga who hates the Main house since branch members are branded 'like cattle' according to the young Hyuga and are forced to serve the main house like pets.

"I try to keep out of that nonsense if it can be helped" Anko scoffs "I'll take natural talent over that clan crap any day" she adds finishing off her food.

"Like Naruto?" Kurenai smirks as Anko nearly Chokes on her food, Naruto is arguably the strongest Shinobi in Konoha, revered as the Yellow Flash Naruto had a strong influence in the 3rd great Ninja war despite only being 11 years old since he was able to defeat fully grown men by the dozen, mastering the Second Hokage's Flying Thunder God Technique and develop it further he is now the fastest living Shinobi. But for Anko Naruto holds a different title 'Her Saviour'

 _13 years ago_

Despite her pleas her Sensei never glanced at her again, Amachi continued to experiment on her for a time testing the Curse mark which caused intense pain.

"How" Amachi growls "How does it work" he wonders angrily, if he planned to over throw the snake Sannin he needed power, power like the curse mark so Anko was the perfect research specimen. After weeks of experiments her clothes here barely coving her and she was covered in cuts and bruises.

One day however that all changed, with explosions and fighting outside Anko though barely conscious prayed that it was the Leaf, she had almost given up. Amachi enters the room "Damn it I need to collect the data and dispose of the trash before it's too late" he says collecting the documents and sealing them in scrolls, he looks at Anko who had been unconscious "Thanks for all your help girl but this is where your life comes to a tragic end" he smirks picking a Kunai off the table.

"I might have something to say about that" A boy with fair skin and spiky, blond hair. He also had Medium-length bangs framing either side of his forehead. He wears a navy tracksuit with three Orange stripes on the sleeves, mesh under-armour, a pair of black pants and sandals. "Rasengan!" he says forming a little blue orb in his hand and smashing it into Amachi sending him flying into the adjacent wall. "Done and done" he says dusting his hands, his gaze turns Anko with a soft and saddened expression "Anko..." he says freeing her arms and allowing her weight to fall on him for support as he wrapped his jacket around her like a blanket _"I need to get her back to the village"_ he thinks, it would be easy if he could use his Flying Thunder God Technique but so far everyone he has teleported with has ended up hurt and Anko was in enough pain as it is so teleporting could kill her so he had to run.

A few hours had passed and Anko began fidgeting in his arms as her eyes opened and she was greeted by the charming smile of Naruto. "Morning sleepy head" he says gently and she looks around.

"N-Naruto..." her weak and helpless tone broke Naruto's heart "Are you real?" she asks in disbelief.

"I'm real" he says in a serious tone "Sorry it took so long to get here" he says holding her close "That Snake Orochimaru claimed you were dead and your body destroyed" he explains why she was alone for so long.

"B-But...why did you come for me?" she asks

"I didn't want to lose you" he smiles as her eyes widen

 _Present_

"That reckless fool almost caused an incident in the land of waves" Anko remarks the Land of waves and Sea's where aligned at the time and for a Leaf Shinobi to cause so much destruction almost led to a war, it wasn't until after they found out of Orochimaru's experiments and that Sea Med-Nin where aiding him caused the matter to be resolved more peacefully.

"Say what you want but Naruto took on an entire nation to rescue you" Kurenai smirks "And you looked pretty comfortable in his jacket" she adds in a very cutely manner causing Anko to blush.

"Naruto may be a genius Shinobi and a loyal person but he is an idiot when it comes to women" Anko scoffs "I mean I've practically thrown myself at him and he is completely oblivious to it" she adds in a bewildered tone.

"True" Kurenai giggles "1 of Konoha's most eligible bachelors is so pure hearted and oblivious it's adorable" she laughs and Anko chuckles "Well it's been fun talking with you Anko but I need to prepare a small test for my future Genin" she says bidding farewell to her friend.

"Take care of yourself Kurenai and make sure to spill all the juicy details between you and Asuma!" Anko yells and Kurenai freezes losing all colour and turning white at the thought

* * *

 **Months later**

* * *

Time soon flew by and the new Genin all showed promise making them appear to be the strongest patch of Shinobi in years perhaps since her time which had the likes of Kakashi and Naruto who both graduated at the age of 5, Kakashi had better scores in Ninjutsu and strategy but Naruto was far better with team work and Taijutsu, the two drew at intelligence and Chakra control and tied top of the class graduating after only a year. Naruto pulled away from Kakashi when the Toad sage Sanin Jiraiya chose the blonde as his student and Naruto was promoted to Chūnin after a few months and then became Jonin at the age of 9.

Now Kakashi is a Sensei himself of team 7, his students and Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and bewilder Naruko Uzumaki the Nine Tails Jinjuriki. While Sasuke and Sakura where tops of the class Naruko found her spot at the bottom earning the nickname Dead-last. However all three are needed for the Chūnin exams which are being held in Konoha.

A Tokubetsu Jonin like Anko, a man named Ibiki was in charge of the first stage of the Exam, It checks information gathering and decision-making abilities; because, to pass, the participants must find a reliable source of information, then discreetly cheat off them without getting caught by the watchful sentinels. As such, the sentinels place Chūnin within the mass to provide a reliable source to cheat off of. However, extremely intelligent ninjas can solve such questions without resorting to such, the prominent example being Sakura from Team 7. However the last question was the most vital question was the tenth and final which was told after an hour. Ibiki made a threat that said anyone who remained and got the question wrong would be banned from taking the Exam's again and would remain Genin forever, the other choice was to quit but then your team failed to, faced with two difficult choices a few buckled and quit. Those who remained passed as the final question was a test of courage; Chūnin will encounter many missions with impossible odds and still must carry them out.

Anko was named the Proctor of the second stage of the Exam due to her experience in the Forty fourth Training ground better known as the forest, this tests the abilities of accomplishing a mission and real life survival skills without a Sensei, as the participants are locked within a dangerous training area and must reach the central tower and survive five days without outside help. Each team is also given either a Scroll of Heaven or Scroll of Earth and teams are required to possess both in order to the third stage, forcing them to fight one another and hold on to their own. Additionally, teams are forbidden from opening the scrolls until they reach the tower, as the scrolls possess a spell that renders the reader unconscious until the stage's time limit has passed. Once the team reaches and enters the tower, they must open the scrolls which initiate a Summoning Technique that summons a higher ranked ninja who will congratulate the team. All three members of a team must pass this section of the exam in order to advance.

"So basically that's what you need to do" Anko says leaving out the part about what will happen should you open a scroll alone without the opposite scroll of the one you had and what will happen once you reach the tower and open the scrolls since it was also a test of trust and ability to follow orders.

"We have to be in there for 5 whole days!" a chubby Leaf Genin says shocked "What are we supposed to do for food?" he asks worriedly, this Genin is from the Akimichi clan and he is a member of Asuma's team.

"There is plenty of food in the forest" Anko explains "Also man eating animals and Poisonous plants" she grins evilly enjoying the look of fear in their eyes.

"Still know how to leave them petrified" Anko's eyes widen recognizing the voice, turning around she sees a smirking Naruto "Come on give them a break" he says sympathetically for the speechless Genin.

"Who is he?" Ino and Sakura ask simultaneously while a shyer Tenten blushes at his smirk.

"He doesn't look strong" the Sand Kunoichi Temari smirks but a Kunai whizzes past her cheek and gets impaled in a rock.

"Watch your mouth" Anko glares venomously despite Naruto's attempt to calm her "You happen to be talking about the next Hokage!" she declares gaining a massive gasp from everyone "The Yellow Flash Naruto Namikaze" she introduces him to them and he just smiles sheepishly.

"That Hokage part is just speculation" Naruto states as he glances at the participants "Healthier turnout than last time" he says and Anko nods with a glint of evil in her eyes with all the evil things in store for the young Genin.

"Make sure to listen to her" Naruto speaks out "She may be crazy and likely to kill you as much as help you but she knows these forests..." he says leaning away- "Only place to contain her special brand of crazy" he mumbles.

"Care to repeat that?" Anko asks in a tone filled with murderous intent and he shakes his head vanishing with the use of his teleportation Jutsu much to the surprise of the Genin "Coward" she mumbles "Go get your scroll and get your asses into the forest, you got 5 days to make it to the final stage located in the center of the forest" she says stomping off.

In the trees overlooking the scene "You shouldn't antagonise her like that" Kakashi says to Naruto who simply shrugs.

"I only wanted to see how she was" Naruto says folding his arms "So is your team among them?" he asks and Kakashi nods.

"Yeah, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruko Uzumaki" Kakashi says  
"Uzumaki...wasn't the first's wife an Uzumaki?" Naruto asks  
"Yeah...she ain't as talented though...but she has potential" Kakashi retorts  
"And Itachi's little brother" Naruto sighs remembering the whole fiasco

"I still don't understand all the details myself" Naruto states confusing the Copy Nin, "As strong as Itachi was I don't believe he was strong enough to kill every member of his clan...and why spare his brother...it shouldn't have mattered if he was worth it or now" he continues "Yet by sparing the little Uchiha he effectively turned himself rouge, he could have fabricated anything he wanted to save face yet didn't"

"Maybe his innocence wasn't important...he became ANBU at a really young age, no idea how badly that messed him up" Kakashi says and both grab the arm's over their respectful Leaf Tattoo. ANBU changes people for the worse, "Either way his action has permanently damaged Sasuke...and if I can't reach him then it's all likely someone will turn Sasuke's dark obsession with revenge and power against him and...the Uchiha really will be extinct" Kakashi sighs remembering the roof of the academy, both Sakura and Naruko had ambitions with becoming strong and starting families...Sasukes only goal in life is to hunt and kill Itachi"

"The Uchiha don't carry the will of fire...Shisui did, I firmly believe his death triggered the Uchiha downfall" Naruto see's Anko coming up from behind in an attempt to grab him, a small smile forms on his face as her presence was enough to get his mind off the Uchiha massacre.

"Got Ya!" she lunges once she was just inches away, however a log was in her grasp and Naruto's hand on the back of her neck "Damn it...be gentle" she mumbles

"No" was all Naruto says as both disappear leaving a bemused Kakashi alone

* * *

 **Konoha springs**

* * *

Anko found herself free falling into the men's section of the springs, unable to meld her chakra because of the seal on the back of her neck where Naruto had disrupted the flow she helplessly screamed a very feminine scream as she made a loud and high splash startling the young men bathing. She climbed out of the water mumbling something about feeding Naruto his own manhood when she got her hands on him she surveyed her surrounding's, seeing all the men staring at her she looked down to see her coat had peeled away exposing her chest, the fishnet top left nothing to the imagination. However Anko was not easily embarrassed, she held her head high "What...never see a grown woman free fall into a spring?" she asks and all the men look away.

 **_A Few hours later_**

The Genin within the forest had all settled for their first night...half had already been disqualified for trying to open a single scroll by itself, a team of Grass Genin tried within that first 10 minutes of the round. She was surprised how they hadn't figured that this test was also to see if they could be trusted to carry important documents without reading them. A few Genin also needed saving from the wildlife, she was surprised the Uchiha brat saved a random girl from a bear attack but saw he was only looking for her scroll, then again he was simply following her instructions. Otherwise the first day was completely boring, however her main objective was to find Naruto and pay him back for the springs.

It didn't take her long to find him, if she could be accused of being addicted to Dango then Naruto was guilty of being a Ramen addict, in fact every time she and their other friends ate at his place it was ramen as it was the only thing he could cook. "Naruto is a creature of habit" she smiles seeing him at Ichiraku's with two meals ordered and a bottle of Saki. "Don't think this will be enough to put you in my good graces" she put's both hands on his shoulders as he looks over his shoulder at her with a smile that would make a normal girls panties drop...and she was no different, thankful for the fishnet leggings under her skirt otherwise her panties would be halfway to the center of the planet.

"Thought the proctor could use a drink" he smirks as she sits beside him "I hear no deaths yet...that's good" he states pouring her a glass of Saki as she thanks him and the chef for the meal.

"Yep, Kakashi's team is holding off well...thanks in large part to Itachi's kid brother" Anko comments, the two girls were clearly out of their element "Maybe Sasuke's obsession is benefitting them all right now" she ponders.

"The power Sasuke is after is a double edged sword, he may obtain it fast but it will cost him when it counts" Naruto states "Kakashi should show him that real power comes in having something to protect, that revenge ploys never end well" he adds.

"Noble talk coming from a guy who killed Shinobi by the platoon when he was younger than the Genin today" she states half heartedly.

"War changes everything...but everything I did was to protect this village and the people I care about most" Naruto says pouring more Saki for them both.

"Oh...and am I one of the people you care about?" she asks making it sound like a joke but in reality her heart was pounding away in her chest.

"You're the person I care about most" he says softly causing her to blush, after the meal and a few bottles of Saki between them Naruto and Anko were walking back to his place. He was in no condition to walk her home and she was in no condition to walk home alone.

Now standing outside his apartment, the blonde fiddled with the lock as he struggled to get the key in the slot. "You're drunk!" Anko slurs out as the door finally opens, "This is the part of the date where the man whisks the girl off! Her feet-feet and carries her to the bedroom-r-room" she leans against the wall with a teasing look.

"Where they make passionate love for the rest of the night...I've read my sensei's perverted books too Anko" Naruto retorts, he wasn't drunk enough to have trouble communicating however his vision was experiencing some technical difficulties.

"Passionate love is for married people-Peoepole!" she belches "I just want to fuck until neither of us can walk normally" she grins seductively as she runs at the blonde who was unable to keep his balance as both land on the floor "B-But you're too much of a goody-goody" she straddles his waist holding his arms above his head "Most men would be erect in this moment but not you" she suddenly sounds a little more sober "I-Is that your?" she feels a bulge pressing against her crotch.

She gasps as Naruto is on his feet with her pinned against the wall, now with her wrists pinned above her, he knew she was drunk and that this was wrong but he wasn't much better and he really wanted this crazy woman "You think I'm that naive...that I can't tell when a woman is making passes at me?" He asks suprising her "All those times you tried to get me into your bed...but I refused because I didn't want you to think I am your friend with the ultimate goal of getting in your underwear" he states

* * *

 **###LEMON####**

"So what's with this show then?" she asks trying to sound in control but she could feel how aroused she was getting, and if Naruto remained this close he would feel it too...

"Because I've been away for almost a year, the mission drained me and I feel like it accomplished nothing" he begins pressing himself closer to her "Because you are so fine and only an idiot wouldn't realize it" he kisses her neck as his bulge presses against her crotch again, this time earning a light moan from the aroused woman "and because I want to fuck you till you can't stand let alone walk" he grunts as she wraps her legs around his waist.

"You know all the right keys to make a girl get all hot and aroused Naruto Namikaze" she begins looking at him "But I'll make your body finish what those words started" she kisses him hard and deep, invading his mouth with her tongue, revelling in the mixed taste of his saliva mixed with Saki.

Naruto quickly discarded his Flak Jacket and her trench coat, he didn't even have time to kiss her again as she had already begun pulling his jumper off, his under shirt came off with it leaving his upper torso completely exposed. She drooled at his perfectly toned body, his muscles where defined, like he was etched from a god.

Naruto tosses her weapons pouch and skirt to the floor as they make their way to his bed; she makes a grunt as her back hits the mattress. However her grip around the Blondes waist pulls him down on top of her...for a moment as she uses her hips to flip them over so she was straddling him again, discarding her top exposing her well endowed chest and glorious figure to the blonde who sat up kissing her again running his hands down her back causing her to arch her back into him groaning at the sensation. "You're so sexy" he lustfully nibbles her ear as she grins.

"You ain't seen anything" she reaches down groping the bulge in his pants earning a light moan from the blonde as she continuously massages the area. He lies back down as her fingers hook the elastic of his boxers with the intent of removing the rest of his clothes in a single sweep. She quickly discards his pants, boxers and socks ogling his nicely sized cock. She grips his shaft licking the tip causing the blonde to moan her name, which was music to her ears as she hungrily engulfs his length in her mouth and begins bobbing her head up and down, humming as her grips onto her pony tail.

"Fuck Anko...you're unbelievably good at that" Naruto manages to say as he watches his manhood disappear into the violet haired woman's mouth.

Anko continued to suck him off, using her tongue to lick the shaft as she lifted her head up before pushing her head down his length again. Soon she could feel his cock begin to throb as he was close to Cumming. She kept the tip in her mouth as she began jerking his shaft fast and hard to bring him to climax, his grip on her hair tightened as he uttered the words she wanted to hear.

"Anko I'm-I'm!" His orgasm cut him off as he came into her mouth, his body going numb as she continued to stroke the shaft to get the rest of his cum out "A-Amazing" he pants as she kisses her way up his body.

"Ain't I though?" she grins, she lets out a light scream as she is soon under Naruto "Oh...think you can make me reach an Orgasm?" she challenges.

"An? As in a singular?" he meet's her gaze which causes her to gulp, she lets out a gasp as he rips the fishnet legging shorts she was wearing off of her body "Three orgasm's" he declares kissing under her chin, in the crook of her neck and her Thorax. His right hand began massaging her right breast as his mouth began sucking her left nipple causing her to let out a loud moan, her thighs rubbing together. His free hand slid down her stomach and into her panties causing her the raise her hips as his middle finger rubbed her clit softly. She groaned loudly as two fingers slid into her pussy as they began pumping in and out of her, it didn't take long for the combined pleasure from her breasts and him fingering her for her body to spasm out of control under him as she orgasmic hard as her back arched higher than she thought possible.

"That's one" he looks at her as he easily slides her panties up her raised legs throwing them to the floor spreading her legs so he could fit between them as he kisses her inner thigh.

"N-Naruto..." she blissfully calls his name as his tongue slides up her wet folds earning a loud moan from the violet haired woman. He uses his thumbs to spread her folds to expose her clit; his tongue begins to tease it as she runs her fingers through his hair. The extra sensitivity pushed with his excellent tongue control was enough to bring her to her second orgasm in the space of about 10 minutes.

"Two he kisses the spot just under her belly button as he raised her hips so he could line his erect member up with her entrance "Are you ready?" he asks realizing he was getting ahead of himself...forgetting this was Anko.

"Fuck me Naruto" came out in a bliss filled order as his member plunged into her, her legs immediately wrapping around his waist again as he begins thrusting in and out at a steady pace capturing her lips again. He squints feeling her nails claw at his back, surely leaving a nice trail that would prevent him from using the public baths for a while. "Feel's so-SO GOOD!" she ends in a loud moan feeling Naruto's perfectly sized shaft grind against her G-spot "Naruto I want you to cum inside me! Fill me with your cum" she pleasure levels where drunkenly high.

"I planned on it" Naruto grunts with every thrust, holding her waist as he begins thrusting deeper into Anko, whose body had gone completely limp and now was simply using what strength she had to keep her thighs spread as the blonde held her hips. Soon she screeched bucking her hips up as she came for a third time, not long after she sighed feeling the warm sensation of her lover Cumming inside her pussy.

"Best...sex...ever" she pants as he pulls out falling onto her "Didn't think you had it in you" she grins as he rolls onto the free side of the bed, pulling the covers over them. She happily allows him to puller her close so he could cuddle her.

"Don't spoil it" he states and she laughs yawning

"Me? Never" she mumbles as sleep take's hold of her

" _Sleep tight...Anko"_ he yawns

Before succumbing to sleep as well

 **####LEMON####**

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **I Hope you liked this chapter, I don't write lemon's often so I hope this was OK, the next Chapter may have a lemon with another girl, like I said I haven't decided if this will be a harem or not. If I continue this story, who would you like the lemon to be with next?**

 **Kurotsuchi:**

 **Tsunade:**

 **Mei:**

 **Other:**

* * *

 _ **~DoTheBartMan**_


End file.
